Such a drum type washing machine includes a tub arranged horizontally therein and a drum arranged in the tub horizontally. Laundry such as clothes is put into the drum and tumbled by the drum being rotated.
The drum is rotatably located in the tub.
A shaft is connected to the drum and a motor is connected to the shaft directly or indirectly by a belt. As a result, when the motor is rotated, the drum is rotated.
The drum is rotated during rinsing and drying-spinning cycles as well as a washing cycle. The drum vibrates while rotating.
In conventional laundry machines, the shaft passes through the tub. The bearing housing is provided to rotatably support the shaft. The bearing housing is insert-molded with the tub or attached to a rear wall thereof.
The above bearing housing supports the shaft and the vibration of the drum is transmitted to the tub and the bearing housing via the shaft.
Because of that, the tub vibrates together with the drum and a damping supporting material is connected to the tub to reduce the vibration.
That is, the conventional laundry machine is structured to make the vibration of the drum transmitted to the tub directly as and to make the damping supporting material support connected to the support the vibration.